


Soldier

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki has a dream since he was five years old: to enter National Intelligence School and become an agent. The school is tough and because he's in his first year, according to the School rules, he has to share his room with one of his senpais who will also have the role of his mentor: Sakurai Sho. Unfortunately, he realizes that Sho is determined to make his life difficult but he swears that no matter what happens he will graduate and make his dream come true. Will he be able to do it in the end? And what is the motive behind Sho's behavior towards him?





	

Title: Soldier (One-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba

Genre: AU, Romance, Smut

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Aiba Masaki has a dream since he was five years old: to enter National Intelligence School and become an agent. The school is tough and because he's in his first year, according to the School rules, he has to share his room with one of his senpais who will also have the role of his mentor: Sakurai Sho. Unfortunately, he realizes that Sho is determined to make his life difficult but he swears that no matter what happens he will graduate and make his dream come true. Will he be able to do it in the end? And what is the motive behind Sho's behavior towards him?  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

  


 

 

Soldier   


 

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing it!” Nino said almost chuckling as he sipped his drink.

Masaki pouted. “Why? You really think I’m that incapable?!” he was resting his elbows on the bar stool, not daring to look back at his friend.

They had gone to a bar to celebrate his acceptance to the National Intelligence School. He had failed three times so far but Masaki was more than dedicated to his dream and finally managed to succeed.

“Not incapable Aiba-chan… just overly clumsy…”

“I’ll be fine! Just watch me! I’ll be the most famous agent!”

“Yes… you and James Bond…” Nino said in a mocking tone.

“Nino… I’m serious here… It’s been my dream since I was five…” Masaki replied, not wanting to give in Nino’s attempts to make him feel uneasy; even if it was just to tease him.

Nino sighed. “Aiba-chan… Please… don’t misunderstand me… I know that it’s your dream and I’m proud of you for being this persistent with it and actually managing to make it come true in a way but… I think that the tough things will come afterwards… You know my friend Jess…?! The one from the USA?! Well, he used to be in the army and the physical education wasn’t an easy task… not to mention the numerous hazing incidents… don’t get me wrong but I’m worried about you… you’re… sensitive…” Nino said in a serious now tone.

“I will manage it! I’ll come through it! I’m not weak…” Masaki said, although deep inside he was also worried. He had heard awful stories but preferred to think of them as exaggerating rumors.

“No, you’re not… of course you’re not… but I’m afraid that you might change in order to survive in there… please… don’t let anyone change you… Ok? I want my friend to remain as he is!”

“I will! You don’t have to worry Nino!” Masaki replied, smiling widely to his best friend.

“Cheers!” Nino raised his glass.

“Cheers!” Masaki exclaimed back happily, not knowing yet what he would face starting from the very next morning.

***

“I would like to welcome you to our School. Its history can only make us proud and attentive to keep it brilliant for the generations to come. My name is Matsuoka Masahiro and I’m the responsible for your training education. I warn you… it will be tough; tougher than your worst nightmares but if you want to be successful in this field, you have to endure it without complaints. I know many of you come here, having false expectations… influenced by silly movies… let me tell you something… you are not agents to be… you have to keep in mind that you are all soldiers; soldiers with special training! This is reality and if I want to be honest, this will be living hell for all of you!”

Masaki gulped. He was standing in the front row since he was one of the tallest freshmen, standing in attention position, without being allowed even to cough. The temperature that day was quite high and the clothes they were obliged to wear didn’t make their task easier neither.

The professor speaking to them looked rather huge in Masaki’s eyes and, if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, quite scary too. At his right, he could see with the corner of his eye, the seniors. It was a long tradition that they would attend the ceremony for the freshmen. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his ribs.

_Perhaps Nino was right… perhaps it will be too tough for me… but then… it’s been my dream… I’ll have to endure it… Like all of those seniors… in three years from now I’ll be standing there… as a senior! Yes! That’s it Masaki! You have to do your best! Just keep focused on your goal and no matter what you will do it! You’ll graduate!_

“Your program will be tough. I won’t lie to you; both physical and theoretical classes will be exhausting. Only the ones who truly are capable of not giving up will be worth of their diplomas. We’ll be expecting commitment and seriousness from you. You have to think yourselves as soldiers. Another thing, I would like to highlight, is that all the freshmen will be under the guidance of the ones at their senior year. Each of you will share a room, so that you’ll have all the necessary help and motivation you’ll need. You will be given all the necessary information once you take your candidate ID cards” Matsuoka continued. “Tomorrow I’ll be expecting you all here at 6 o’clock in the morning. If anyone’s late, even if that’s only one minute, he can already be prepared to run 10 kilometers around the stadium. One minute might cause the success of a mission. This is no joke. You are free to go now”

“I won’t survive this…” Masaki heard a tiny voice next to him, once the professor had left them free. He turned his head and saw a shorter young man, probably around his age.

“Look at all those senpais. I know we can do it!” Masaki replied back, trying to smile. He didn’t know whether he was doing it to cheer up the other or himself at the moment but he certainly needed to have someone to talk to and this guy looked approachable.

“You think so?”

“I’m sure! Why should they be better than us, right?! I’m Aiba Masaki by the way”

“I’m Kazama Shunshuke. Nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too!” Masaki replied fast before noticing that they were being watched critically by some of the seniors. “I guess we should go now…”

***

“Room 2524… room 2524… room 25- Ah! Here it is!” Masaki sighed relieved once he found his room in that maze-like dormitory. He was already wandering around for hours. He had figured it out that the hazing had already started since he was sent to two different buildings by some students, as he kept asking around but decided to not let it make him feel down.

He knew he had to share the room with a senpai that would play the role of the guide during this first academic year and he prayed he wouldn’t be a jerk like the ones he had met so far. _He might be good… Just keep on thinking positively Masaki…_ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited for a couple of minutes and knocked again; once again, no answer. _Perhaps he’s not here…_

He opened the door slowly, revealing a quite spacious room with two beds, one at each side of the room along with two desks and a small bathroom at the right corner. Masaki pulled inside his luggage and let it by the side of the untouched bed. _I admit… it’s quite cozy… for a dormitory room…_ a shy smile appeared on his face. _I can so imagine me here studying… It will be perfect!_

He had just opened his luggage taking off his clothes while murmuring a happy rhythm when he heard the door behind him open forcefully. He immediately turned around and saw the one that would be his personal guide for the first time. He was a bit shorter than him but he seemed to be a lot muscular than his own thin figure. _Wow… he’s really handsome…_ Masaki thought as he let his eyes move on the older student. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt on top, half covered on sweat; obviously returning from morning training session.

Masaki did his best to smile, to cover his excitement and nervousness in the same time. “You must be… ah… the stupid I forgot…” he tried to find the papers he was given “… well… I think I saw your name written somewhere on the paper… ah! Here it is… Sakurai Sho” he looked back at the other and bowed. “My name is Aiba Masaki. I’ll be at your care from now on… Nice to meet you…”

The other was looking at him, having his right eyebrow up. “What do you think you’re doing there?” he said in a cold tone, pointing at the luggage and the clothes that were placed on it.

“Eh?” Masaki asked confused. “I’m just taking out my clothes… I…”

“Who told you to sleep there?! You’re not taking the bed… this isn’t a hotel you know…” the other snapped at him without even throwing a second glance. “You have to _earn_ that…” Sho took off the T-shirt without throwing a second glare at the now shocked Masaki and headed to the bathroom. “For now the floor seems pretty comfy to me. There’s a futon on the cupboard…” he turned his head over his shoulder, making sure he had Masaki’s attention. “Oh! Forgot to mention… I’ll give you my rules for sharing this room after I’ve finished my shower. But you can start by cleaning the room… The vacuum cleaner is at that corner…”

“What?!” Masaki was lost.

The other turned around and winked at him, having an ironic smirk on his lips. “Count on you… pretty…”

Right afterwards, the bathroom door was closed and Masaki was left alone in the room, totally dumbfounded. _So things will be like that… Great… just great!_

***

“You look really sleepy today Masaki-kun…”

Masaki tried to hide his yawn. “Don’t worry Kaza-pon… I just didn’t sleep well last night…”

The other frowned. “That’s what you say every single morning seven months now, Masaki-kun…”

Masaki was ready to reply when he caught with the corner of his eye Sho looking at him with his eyebrows raised and his hands crossed in front of his chest. “You know I study a lot… I want to pass all the theoretical classes with good marks… History and Geopolitics are giving me a headache to be honest…” He replied, smiling at his friend. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t give his roommate the satisfaction he sought so desperately.

All those months, he was made to sleep on the floor, sometimes on the futon, sometimes not… it depended on whether his roommate would ‘forget’ the cupboard locked while keeping the key or not; other times, he was obliged to clean the bathroom or the whole room; others, he was made to write down the rules tens of times as a method, invented by his senpai, to help him ‘remember’ them.

Masaki didn’t speak. He knew that it was a test, or better said, a game to the other. It was obvious that he had suffered himself and tried to make the one being in his guidance taste the exact same hazing. _You won’t win this… you might think that you have all the advantages with you but I can assure you, Sakurai Sho… I won’t let you win this battle… no matter what…_  
\---

_“What is your book doing on my desk?” an angry voice reached Masaki’s ears._

_The latter sighed, putting aside the toilet brush he was holding at the moment, got out of the small bathroom and met the other’s frowning face._

_“I’m really sorry Sakurai-san. I don’t know how it ended up there… perhaps you put it by accident…”_

_Sho came closer smirking. “Perhaps I should remind you that your future in this school depends partly on me…”_

_Masaki felt his face hotter than before, anger portrayed on his face. “Listen, Sakurai-san. I understand that you are not here to give me an easy time… and I’ve accepted it! I can figure out that you most probably want to take revenge for everything that your senpai did to you when you were in my position and I’m fine with it… I’m fine because I know that once I get my diploma I will face way harsher situations than this stupid hazing of yours. I accept that and I’m willing to endure anything in order to fulfill my dream but I won’t accept any kind of accusations without any kind of base. I will report it…”_

_Sho hadn’t lost his smirk as he heard the younger one talking. Instead, he came closer, entrapping him between him and the wall besides._

_“You will report **what** exactly?” _

_Masaki looked back at his senpai’s eyes without fear. “That you deliberately insult me…”_

_“Really?!” Sho wondered, irony floating on air. “Tell me… Masaki- **kun** … do you really want to become an agent?” Masaki narrowed his eyes but didn’t speak, wanting to see what the other was going to say. “Because, believe me when I say this, they will immediately send you away. Firstly, because you accuse your **senpai** without proof and secondly, because the reasons you just mentioned are, to put them nicely, at least childish…”_

_“You…” Masaki tried to oppose but he couldn’t come up with anything._

_“I… What?” Sho spoke, in a lower voice his hand coming to touch Masaki’s lips. “You’re so cute when you get angry…” he continued, leaning closer to the other “It’s a pity you want to become James Bond… the role of the beautiful yet shy, needed to be saved, Bond girl would suit you the best…” Sho’s eyes were piercing Masaki’s as his thumb brushed slowly the latter’s lower lip. “What a pity that you have to clean toilets, right?” Sho chuckled and turned the other way to grab his bag, heading out of the room._

_Masaki’s hands were clenching into fists at both sides. “Don’t worry… Sakurai Sho… You won’t see me giving up on my dream… no matter what! I know how to play too… I can be versatile… so if you want me to be a Bond girl… I’ll gladly be one for you… then we’ll see who wins and who doesn’t!”_  
_\---_

Masaki turned his head slightly towards Sho’s direction and fixed his hair behind his ear, knowing well that it would trigger the older one. It was a way to pay him back for all the hazing. He had caught Sho numerous times staring at him. At first, he was afraid of being under surveillance 24-7; he felt that the other was searching for the tiniest mistake to point it out, but as the time passed, he realized that Sho would stare at him in a different way… he realized that the other’s eyes would lock on him, as he would clean the room and kneel to get the dust underneath the beds, or when he would change his shirt to lie down to his bed and especially when he would throw his T-shirt in the basket for the laundry before entering the bathroom to take a shower.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, but I _really_ need to speak with my beloved kouhai over here…”

Masaki turned his head and saw Sho standing exactly behind him and Shunshuke. His eyes were throwing flames and Masaki felt satisfied with the result. It was his way of payback for all the ridiculous things he was made to do… as also a way to entertain himself because torturing a handsome and sexy man as Sho, was definitely worth it… “Sakurai-senpai…” he tried to sound as neutral as possible “Couldn’t whatever you have to tell me wait? It’s our break between the morning classes and…”

Sho bowed to Shunshuke and, without even asking for permission, grabbed Masaki from the arm, dragging him to the indoor gym that at the moment was empty.

“Let my hand free…” Masaki tried to free himself but the other was way stronger than him.  “Sa- Sakurai-san…!”

“So you have time for stupid chit-chats but you didn’t have time to finish the tasks I asked you to last night…”

“I finished everything! What are you talking about, Sakurai- _san_?!”

“I remember _clearly_ telling you to go and put my laundry… yet you didn’t! I found my basket next to my bed when I went back to the room…” Sho sounded more and more irritated.

“ _If_ I’m not mistaken I left you a damn note telling you that when I went to the laundry room there was no machine available… and since I had classes I had no other choice but to do it afterwards… or you want to tell me you can’t even _read_?!”

Sho was furious. “Who do _you_ think you _are_ , talking to me like this, huh?!”

“I can’t help it… purposely stupid people really get on my nerves…” Masaki replied back, almost fuming. It was seven months…. Seven months of continuous hazing… he was at his limits.

“ _Me_ neither!” Sho snapped at Masaki, grabbing the collar of his track suit, bringing his face close to his. “Because I’m _good_ , I _won’t_ report you for bad behavior this time… but I swear this will be the _last one_ …” Masaki was panting from anger and desperateness. “Don’t be late tonight… I’ll be expecting you in our room… I have to remind you what respect means” Sho said in a calmer tone and let him free “Have a nice day, Masaki- _kun_ …”

“That… we’ll see… Sakurai- _san_ ” Masaki mumbled under his breath as he watched the other walking away from him, determined never to give up.

***

“Thirty!”

Masaki was cursing. He didn’t know that Sho would actually make him do push-ups. It was neither embarrassing as picking up his dirtied underwear to put the laundry, nor disgusting as cleaning the bathroom but without a doubt it was tough. _I’m sure he found out that today we had a three-hour physical training…_

“That’s all you have?! C’mon…” Sho’s voice reached his ears, bringing him back from his thoughts. “Thirty one!” Masaki tried to straighten up his arms but it was difficult. “Thirty two!” Masaki tried with even more eagerness but his arms were trembling, betraying him. He fell on the floor, panting fast.

“I’m so- huh sorry… I… can’t… more” he managed to say with difficulty.

Sho turned him around so that Masaki was now lying on his back. “You can’t even complete a simple task as that… and you dream of finishing this school?!”

Masaki stared back at Sho showing no fear. “I don’t _dream_ … I intend to…”

Sho chuckled. “While chatting happily with your friends during your breaks?! I don’t think so…”

“No one from my professors has ever told me how the hell I’m supposed to pass my free time and nor should you…”

“Yes… but smiling… laughing… and all that with your best friend might raise questions… you will get into trouble…” Sho continued smirking.

Masaki rose a bit, leaning now on his elbows, his eye contact intense. “Just because _you_ seem to have a problem with me talking and laughing with my friend it doesn’t actually mean that I’m not allowed to do so…”

Sho narrowed his eyes. “What do you imply?”

Masaki stood up, making sure he kept some distance from the other. “That you don’t like when you see me smiling and laughing as you say…”

“Of course I don’t like it… Being so girly isn’t what a real agent must be…”

Masaki chuckled, wanting to get this game at its limits. “Oh… really?! If _I_ ’m girly because I’m smiling and laughing as you claim with my only friend in this school, then what I’m supposed to say about _you_?!” he came closer to Sho so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

Smirking, he leaned closer to the older candidate’s ear. “Don’t think that I haven’t realized the way _you_ look at _me_ when you think that I’m not taking notice… you like what you see… it’s _obvious_ … I’d say that you have a soft spot for my left shoulder… Tell me… this birthmark of mine…” he moved back, looking straight into the other’s, now completely shocked, face. “It turns you _on_ … right, _Sho_?”

Smiling, Masaki turned around, heading to the bathroom. He had just taken off his T-shirt and was ready to open the door when he felt a tight grip on his left arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sho growled close to his ear, making sure their bodies had no distance. “Do you even realize what did you just say to me?”

Masaki turned his head slightly towards the other. “I’m _perfectly_ aware… don’t worry…”

Sho couldn’t believe it. Without warning, he turned the other around, pinning him on the wall. “You’re aware and you say it like that?”

“Yes…” Masaki replied fast; still no trace of fear in his voice.

Sho tightened his grip, turning him around so that they would see each other. “You’ve changed…”

“I told you… I intend to graduate… and I surely won’t let childish _jerks_ get on my way…”

“Ch- childish JERKS?!” Sho was ready to explode, seeing Masaki’s indifference.

“ _Exactly_ …” Masaki replied smiling widely.

“You…” Sho hissed warningly.

Masaki raised his eyebrow. “Me… _What_?”

“You…” Sho repeated again but his eyes were already locked on those tantalizingly luscious lips.

“Kiss me…” it was heard as a whisper, making Sho shiver. “You want it…” he moved his eyes upwards, seeing Masaki having a serious face as he spoke these words. “I can see it in your eyes…” Masaki continued in the same seductive, almost whispering tone.

“You-” Sho tried to speak but Masaki cut him before he could even finish his line.

“And… the truth is… I… I want it too… _Sho_ …”

Sho tried to fight everything he felt at the moment but the image in front of him was way too delicious to let it go. Not caring anymore about rules or consequences, he crushed their lips together, leading them to a hungry, rather sloppy, kiss, while pulling Masaki on him.

The latter’s hands went on his nape, moving sensually on the overly sensitive skin. His fingers got tangled into the older one’s hair, as he tilted his head so that Sho could have better access to his mouth. Their tongues were moving against each other with eagerness… passion to discover everything…

It felt so arousing that soon, from both moans of pleasure were heard in the air. Sho took the lower lip of the other between his teeth, sucking it with all his might. He needed to hear more… he wanted to hear more. He could sense the way the other was responding to his touches and felt surprised when he felt cold hands crawling slowly, under his T-shirt. The contrast in temperatures sent shivers down his spine as he forced his tongue deeper in the younger’s mouth. His hands were traveling all over Masaki’s naked back, feeling the muscles contract under his touch.

After a while, Sho rotated his hips so that Masaki could feel the erection that had been formed inside his pants, gaining a surprised gasp.

“See what you’re doing to me?” he whispered hoarsely straight in Masaki’s ear, gaining a moan as a reply. “You like it… don’t you…?” the tip of his tongue, toying slowly the earlobe. “You wanted me to fuck you… aren’t I right… _Masaki…_?”

“Oh _no_ …” Masaki opened his eyes with difficulty, meeting Sho’s lustful gaze and smirked as his fingers traced feather-like up and down the other’s spine. “ _You_ are the one dreaming to fuck me…” he leaned even closer so that his hot breath was hitting Sho’s half opened mouth. “I bet you’ve come many times thinking that your hand is my ass…” Sho’s eyes narrowed dangerously, making Masaki chuckle. “What?! Did I say anything wrong?”

“You play with fire… be careful…” Sho growled, feeling his pants tighten even more.

“I’m not afraid of getting burnt… don’t worry…” Masaki replied, licking his lower lip, his lips keeping their smirk.

Sho had it enough. He grabbed the latter by his wrist and threw him on his bed with force.  He took off his shirt and sweatpants, throwing them carelessly on the floor and climbed on the bed, his legs at each side of Masaki while his eyes kept scanning every single inch of Masaki’s half naked body.

“You asked for it…” his hands, moving to the younger one’s pair of trousers. “…and now you’ll pay…” without hesitation he lowered it along with his briefs, leaving him completely exposed. Sho brushed his lips with his tongue admiring the already surrendered figure on his bed. He lowered his head and let his hands caress Masaki’s hair. “You better be ready…” Sho pecked softly Masaki’s neck “cause you’re about to scream… like never before…” he spoke in an almost whispering tone, his hands traveling along the other’s sides, before looking straight into Masaki’s eyes “ _Masaki…_ ”  
 ---

Masaki had buried his hands on Sho’s hair, softly caressing it, while his head was thrown back at the pillow and his mouth was left agape, as he felt just the tip of the other’s hot tongue swirling in an excruciatingly slow rhythm over his member’s slit. When the other one had warned him that he’d scream, he hadn’t thought of this method but judging from the current state he was, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to play it tough for long.

Sho used everything he had to make Masaki more and more desperate under his touch. To his surprise, the younger one still hadn’t voiced any kind of demand yet but he could feel it… the way his hands were grabbing his hair tighter, forcing his head lower so that he takes the erection deeper in his mouth… the way that his toes would curl against the messy sheets… the way his breathing had turned into fast… uneven… puffs…

_I’ll make you beg sweetie…_ Sho thought amusingly and engulfed without warning the whole length letting it hit the back of his throat. Masaki’s loud groan made him smirk and intensify his effort. Soon, he started sucking hard, making sure his head bobbed up and down. Just when he felt the first traces of precum filling his mouth, his right hand came to tease, feather-like, the balls till the perineum, brushing them softly but never cupping them.

He could hear the moans and the whines becoming louder and louder, making him only greedier to hear more. He changed his angle a bit, deciding this time to use this time an additional weapon: his teeth. Making sure, only the hint of them made contact with the sensitive cock in his mouth, he started moving them slowly from the base to the tip, while his tongue was brushing the length from behind and his right hand were cupping the balls firmly, this time squeezing them in a steady rhythm.

“Sh- Sho… Mo- mooore...” Masaki’s desperate voice echoed in the dark room.

_And this is only the beginning dear…_ Sho looked up, so that their gazes met. Masaki’s face was flushed, covered in sweat, his mouth open, as if he wanted to speak but he couldn’t find the power to do so… Sho had to admit that the other looked prettier than ever… clearly surrendered to the pleasure _he_ was giving to him. He winked at Masaki and moaned around the hard cock, making sure it sent tens of vibrations on the already licking cock in his mouth.

Masaki’s eyes rolled back at the feeling and brought his legs around Sho’s neck, locking him at his current position. It felt good… too good… and he needed release. He could feel it… with every suck he was coming a step closer to the edge and he needed it badly.

Sho continued on sucking, while his hands came to grab tightly the slim thighs that were now wrapped around him.

“Sho huh… argnnn…”

“Is everything ok?” Sho asked huskily without letting the tip from his mouth.

“Sh- Shooo… please…” the answer reached his ears and it was exactly as he wanted it, needy…

“What… _Masaki_ …?”

“Co- come… ah… I want to come…”

Sho opened the other’s thighs, removing in the same time his mouth from Masaki’s crotch.

“Later…” his voice firm, leaving no margin for negotiation.

Masaki, who was a panting mess, bulged his eyes and screamed out of frustration. Sho crawled on top of him till their mouths were at the same height. “I told you you’d scream…” he winked playfully at him, licking the tip of Masaki’s nose, before moving on the bed so that his painful erection was directly facing the other. “And now pretty, open your mouth and suck!”

Masaki gasped at the hearing of this but kept his mouth closed. _You have brought me to my limit and yet you demand relief?! No way!_

Sho got impatient and growling, he started moving his hips forwards leaving traces of precum on Masaki’s still closed lips. This was a game and the other didn’t seem to surrender completely yet… _Damn you!_ He moved back so that he could see the other’s eyes that were literally throwing flames. It was a simple nod from Masaki’s side but Sho didn’t need to be told anything more.

With one fast move, he turned them around, so that Masaki was now on top of him and, grabbing his waist, he turned him upside down so that the latter’s face was exactly over his cock.  He raised his head, his tongue stretched out of his mouth, coming into contact with the slit. Immediately, more precum ran down from Masaki’s erection, making him moan.

Without being able to wait any longer, Sho pushed his hips upwards and met the open, this time, Masaki’s mouth that felt like paradise as it wrapped around his aching member. Without losing time he jerked Masaki’s erection to cover his fingers with precum and immediately closed his mouth around it.

His hand slowly moved towards the small hole, well hidden between that small yet delicious looking butt that was right in front of his face, and pushed his index slowly inside. The muscles contradicted against the sudden intrusion but he didn’t stop. He heard the other groan but it wasn’t entirely due to the pain… he could distinguish traces of desire in it. Intensifying his mouth jerks, he added a second one, soon followed by a third opening Masaki up, to accept something bigger.

Their moves of them became faster and faster. Sho could already feel the body on top of him shuddering as the waves of orgasm filled his body. Feeling the hot cum running down his throat, Sho was literally fucking Masaki’s mouth which remained relaxed, probably sensing that the latter was also close to his limit. It didn’t take more than a minute for him to ejaculate hard deep in the younger one’s throat.

Still panting, he used the remaining strength in him to push Masaki’s groin away from his face and make him lay on the mattress, keeping the same position as before; on his chest, his head looking at the edge of the bed. Sho’s lips attached to the smooth skin, spreading soft kisses on the spine line, moving slowly from the waist up to the nape.

“You like it kinky…” Sho whispered straight into Masaki’s ear. The latter was keeping his eyes tightly closed, still trying to catch his breath. “Tell me… Masaki… did you enjoy having both your mouth and ass fucked?”

Masaki only growled in reply and rotated slowly his hips, making sure his butt came in contact with Sho’s groin.

“You want it that bad…” Sho continued while his right hand gave a soft slap on Masaki’s right buttock. “You want my dick inside of you… don’t you?”

“Yes…” Masaki managed to say between his soft moans.

“How do you want me to take you pretty? Slow…? Alluring…? Or perhaps…” Sho’s tongue brushed the tip of the other’s earlobe “Hard… and fast…? Making you scream at the top of your lungs till you feel every single drop of air has left your body…?”

“Ha- hard… please… now…. I want you… now…”

Sho smirked. “With pleasure…” he bit harshly Masaki’s ear and in one fast move, he grabbed the latter’s hips, so that his butt was up in the air, facing Sho. His one hand was moving fast on his already half erected member, due to the perfect view in front of him, and the other went to the small drawer next to his bed, where he kept hidden a small bottle of lube. Having covered his cock well in it, he opened Masaki’s legs well and in one thrust he buried himself deep inside the younger who moaned. Sho stopped only when his balls hit on Masaki’s buttocks.

“AH!” Masaki screamed, half because of the sudden stretch and half because of the anticipation to be filled by the other.

“I’ll make sure you scream more…” Sho said huskily and after feeling the other be relaxed, he started moving fast, his left hand gripping Masaki’s thigh and his right moving whenever he could reach on the shining back whose muscles seemed as if they were dancing, following his forceful thrusts in perfect synchronization.

Sho had found his soft spot and pounded it mercilessly. Masaki was soon panting heavily, letting his head fall on the mattress. His member was painful, leaking precum, making him desperate for a second release that night. The older one, as if he could read Masaki’s mind, leaned on top of him while continue his hip movements and wrapped his hand around the length, moving it in matching rhythm with his thrusts.

“Close?” Sho asked, feeling himself coming closer to the end as well.

“Ye… aaah huh AH!” Masaki whined, not being able to form a proper word.

“My name…” Sho demanded in a firm tone.

“Whaaat? Hn…” Masaki could only say lost in the waves of pleasure his body was receiving at the moment.

Sho hissed and abruptly, took his member off, turning Masaki around so that he could see his eyes. Sitting on the bed, Sho put the other on his lap, placing carefully his long legs around his waist and lowered him in one fast move. He leaned closer, his tongue licking off a droplet of sweat that was running down the side of Masaki’s neck. “My name…” he whispered, his hot breath tickling the overly sensitive skin. “Call my name baby… I want to hear who is making you feel like this…”

“Sh… Sho…” Masaki moaned as he wrapped his hands around Sho’s nape, throwing his head backwards.

Once they found a stable rhythm, Sho started thrusting upwards, his hips leaving the mattress, meeting Masaki halfway and continued masturbating the other. “Sho… YES!”

Sho grabbed the other’s hair, forcing their gazes to meet and crushed their mouths together into one wet, sloppy kiss as they moved frantically till they were trembling, completely surrendered to the orgasms that were running through their bodies. Masaki’s hot semen covered both their stomachs while Sho’s filled up Masaki’s hole.

They continued to hug each other till their breaths came back to normal. “So… now did I earn my right to sleep on my bed… senpai?”

Sho chuckled, his fingers brushing Masaki’s hair. “No… but you earned the right to sleep on mine… I must admit I didn’t expect you to last this much…”

Masaki looked at Sho before pecking his lips. “I’m a soldier… Did you forget?”

Sho smirked. “Yeah… I agree… a pretty sexy soldier… that’s mine…”

“Since how many months did you want this sexy soldier as you say to be yours?” Masaki continued, using his best flirting tone.

Sho raised his eyebrow. “You should have already learnt that some things are better to be a secret… It’s a matter of success…”

“So… I was a mission?!” Masaki said, faking irritation.

“Maybe…”

***

 

_Seven years later…_

 

 

“Welcome to our V.I.P room. My name is Sasakura Ryu, at your personal service…” the bartender bowed while keeping perfectly his seductive smile.

The client didn’t lose time. He winked at him. “Ryu… such a beautiful name… it suits you perfectly…”

The bartender made sure his eye contact was intense, as he leaned slightly over the bar stool. “May I suggest you a personal cocktail, based on my first impression of you?”

The old man, the famous Masuda Youichiro, smirked and nodded. “Can’t wait to taste it…”

“Youichiro…” a young man, around his late twenties / early thirties, made his appearance in the private room of the small bar, somewhere in the heart of Kyoto.

“Satoru… baby…” Masuda said and made a nod to him to come and sit next to him. “I’ve been missing you…”

“That’s why you were flirting with the bartender?”

The man in his late sixties sighed. “Don’t be jealous Satoru… Sasakura-san just offered to make me a special cocktail… I was only being polite…”

“I hope…”

“Your cocktail, Sir…” the bartender placed a small stemmed glass, filled with a sunset colors mimicking cocktail, on top of a napkin, before turning his attention to the younger man. “I’m Sasakura Ryu. What could I offer you?”

“Scotch on the rocks, please…”

The bartender smirked but said nothing, preparing the drink.  
\---

“Did you enjoy my new creation?”

“Marvelous…” Masuda replied fast, before going the other way, closer to the bartender. “Ryu think…  It’s been wo months now… think about it…” he said in an almost desperate tone.

“I can’t… Kamiyama-san…”

Masuda tickled his tongue irritated. “He doesn’t have to know… just for one night…”

The bartender, who seemed to hesitate, finally wrapped his arms around the old man. “Why do you have to be this convincing?”

“Because I can…” Masuda said huskily and playfully slapped the bartender’s right buttock. “Suite 3245”

***

“I can’t breathe…”

The bartender smirked. “Don’t worry… it only lasts a couple of minutes… You’ll be relieved…”

“Eh?” Masuda asked, lying as he was in the middle of the king size bed.

There was a knock on the door. “Youichiro…”

“Satoru… help… he… Air… air…”

“You’ll soon lose your senses… don’t worry… you’ll wake up in jail!”

“Who…?” Masuda managed to ask when he saw the bartender going to his safe and taking out all the fake documents, regarding his secret business with human trafficking from South-east Asia to Japan.

The man named Satoru smiled. “I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Sakurai Sho and that’s my partner, Aiba Masaki. Pleasure to work with you”

“Same…” the fake bartender said and picked his phone out of his pocket. “Get in… we’re finished”  
\---

“To our success…” Sho raised his glass, filled with the finest champagne.

“To our success…” Masaki repeated, smiling widely. “Did you enjoy having the role of Bond Girl?”

Sho raised his eyebrow. “ _You_ were the bait here sweetie not me…” Masaki pouted. “Hey… it’s only because you’re pretty…”

“I’m tougher than you! You couldn’t even climb on top of that elevator… last year… remember?!”

Sho tried to find something to oppose yet he couldn’t. “Fine… truce…?”

“Will you stop calling me pretty and Bond girl? I’m tired…” Masaki said pouting.

Sho took Masaki’s glass and placed it carefully on the small table next to them. “And how do you want me to call you then… Masaki?”

“Your sexy soldier… like our first time…”

Sho’s hands moved to the buttons of Masaki’s white shirt opening them one by one, revealing the well toned torso of his boyfriend. “Hmm… you’re right… this body here…” he whispered, leaning closer to the crook of the other’s neck “… could only belong to a sexy soldier… _my_ sexy soldier…”

 

 

 

 

THE END 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna this is an OS the idea of which came to me almost a month ago! ^^ It's loooong I know xP but I hope that way was better!!! xD In Japan there's no military service like in Greece and other countries so I had to adjust the whole idea on a National Intelligence School - that I don't even know if or on what way it exists BUT this is fiction, right?! xD

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

 

 


End file.
